Bleach: Flame of the Dragon
by Nikolie
Summary: This is the story about the son of General Yamamoto, and That boy is Keith Hibari Yamamoto. The story of Bleach has changed a lot so be warned. It's adventure, humor, and romance. May later be changed to M, but for now it's T. I'm sorry about any errors
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

1000 years before the winter war.

"It's a healthy baby boy" said the nurse to the couple.

"Did you here that Genryusai?" asked the tired wife "It's our son."

"Yes I heard dear," replied Yamamoto "I heard."

"What's the boy's name?" asked the nurse.

"Keith," answered Mrs. Yamamoto "Keith Hibari Yamamoto."

10 years later.

"Do you think it's time we tell him?" sadly asked Mrs. Yamamoto.

"Yes it is time," sternly replied Yamamoto.

"Keith please come down here," he commanded.

A minute later, a boy walked into the room. He was a normal sized boy with brown hair, gun-steel blue eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Yes father?" asked Keith.

"The time has come to tell you," replied his father "About your training to become a Shinigami."

"Really?' excitedly asked Keith.

"Yes," happily he replied "You're going to learn the fighting skills it takes to be a true Shinigami."

"Remember," cautiously stated his father "Once you take this road you can never have a normal life."

"I understand, but I want to do this not only to be like you, but also to protect what

is right." he calmly replied, surprising both parents with his answer.

"Then you, my son are ready to begin."

5 years later.

A graduation party is taking place in the Yamamoto house hold. The person who graduated from the Shinigami Academy is none other than Keith.

"I'll call him down," stated .

"Keith come down here for a moment?" innocently asked his mother.

"I'll be right down." he responded.

A few moments later Keith walked though the door to only to be met with one thing.

"SURPRISE!" a group of people including his parents and fellow students yelled. His father came right up behind him.

"Congratulations my son." said Yamamoto while patting Keith on the back.

"Thanks old man," replied Keith with a big grin.

"We are so proud of you son!" cheered his mother.

Soon enough the party was in full swing. A bunch of the students were drinking sake and living it up. Then Keith decided it was time to show his father his Zanpaku-to.

"Father, I want to show you something," happily said Keith "Could you come out side please?"

"Ok son," replied Yamamoto

"Can I come to?" curiously asked his mother

"Sure you can mother." Keith laughed.

So all three of them went outside, behind the house to see what Keith had to show him.

"So what did you want to show us?" asked his father.

"My Zanpaku-to's shikai." Keith calmly replied.

"You have found the name of your Zanpaku-to?" asked his father with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes," he responded "Let me show you."

Keith prepared his blade for the release words. Concentrating on the blade with all his might, he then yelled the words they all had been waiting for.

"Save the innocent…Nikolai!"

All of a sudden, a humongous wave of spirit energy came bursting out of Keith. His katana was changing before their eyes. The whole sword had turned black and had long, red dragons running up and down the blade. His appearance didn't change, but his eyes had a determination that seemed could not be beaten, if tried. The air around them had grown warm and dry, like there was a fire surrounding them.

"That's his name," Keith said with a blank expression "Nikolai the dragon."

"He gives me the power of fire and the powers of his other dragon brothers"

"That's amazing," gasped Yamamoto with awe "I've only seen this kind of power over fire in my self."

This was an extraordinary time in Keith's life. Unfortunately, this grand moment would only last for so long. For you see the next thing that happened was the one thing none of them would ever expect. They then heard the many screaming voices of a desperate hollows looking for their next meal.

"Quickly you two get to shelter, while I warn the others!" commanded Yamamoto as he ran inside to get the others. As soon as he ran inside a hollow with wings swooped down at Keith. He easily dodged it and took a swing at the beast, he missed.

"Damn." He remarked to himself. Then he remembered that his mother was still outside.

"Mother go inside now," He yelled while running up to her "You have to get out of here!"

"Keith behind you!" she cried. He quickly turned his head to see the bird-like hollow coming back.

"Shit." He blankly said. Then in a moments notice is mother was behind him. She then took the hollow straight on, and getting stabbed though the chest.

"NOOOO!" he screamed as his mother to the ground. The hollow screamed in triumph. Keith went over to his mother's body and picked her up.

"No!" he yelled in a panic "You can't die mother, you just can't."

"I'm sorry my baby," she said with a smile "I am going to die."

Keith looked at her with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Keith you have to promise me something," she said while coughing out blood "Promise me you not give up in life, promise you will fight for what's right, and that you will stay true to your heart."

"I promise mother," he answered while sobbing "I promise."

Yamamoto finally arrived with the others, to see Keith standing above his mother's body, with blood all over him. Then they saw something they would never forget. The hollow still not satisfied yet, flew at Keith with hunger on its mind. Keith looked up and glared at the hollow with the same fire that he showed when he activated his shikai for them.

"I'm going to make pay bastard," he said with voice that even made the hollow a little frightened.

"Nikolai let me use your true power!"

He pointed his sword at the incoming hollow.

"BANKAI!" he screamed as everyone looked at him with amazement.

The hollow stopped diving and could only look with fear.

Keith started to transform. His skin started to turn into black and red scales, wings sprouted from his back, and his legs and left arm were turning into limbs that would belong to a dragon.

"All of you hollows will burn!" Keith roared "I only need one attack to defeat all of you."

The hollows then charged at him, twas a foolish idea.

"Flame of the dragon!" he yelled as fire shot out of his blade engulfing the hollows in flame.

The hollow screamed in agony as they were burned to ashes. Then Keith having used too much power collapsed on the ground.

Yamamoto, along with the other Shinigami ran over to his son.

"You did a great job my son," said Yamamoto with tears rushing down "You avenged your mother's death, now you can live life a little better."

"Bring his body to the house." he commanded.

"Yes sir!" responded the other Shinigami.

They took the two bodies inside the house.

"Rest my son," his father said into the night "You'll need it."

**2 months later**

Keith was walking down the hallway to his father's room. Today he was to be put into one of thirteen divisions.

Keith himself did not know which one he wanted. He liked each division, because of the people in them and what each division stood for.

He soon arrived at the room, where his father was sitting down at his desk.

"Come in Keith," greeted Yamamoto with a smile.

"Hello father," replied Keith "I'm here to finally be put into a squad."

"Yes I know, come sit," said Yamamoto.

Keith grabbed a chair and sat down. They stared at each other with almost the same ideas on their minds. Keith was wondering which division he was going to be put in and Yamamoto was wondering how Keith was going to take the news. Yamamoto cleared his throat and began to speak.

"After a lot of thinking, I've decided to put you in Division Three."

Keith about to ask why when he was interrupted by his father.

"Before you ask why one I didn't make you a captain or a lieutenant and two why Division Three let me answer those questions right away."

"I didn't give you a real rank because I want you to help teach at the Shinigami Academy by training their swordsmanship, their flash step, and their knowledge and I put you in Division Three because then you can get to know a lot of the people who are in your and other divisions."

"Oh," replied Keith with a puzzled look on his face "I suppose that makes sense."

"But why would you want me to teach?" he asked "there are many more people who do a better job then me."

"Yes, but you have something they don't have," he replied with a smile on his face "You have heart. You would care for each student no matter how they act."

"Well if that's how you feel," Keith laughed "I'll do it.'

"Good, because you start tomorrow." replied his father with a loud laugh.

"Hahahah.....wait....... WHAT!!!!"

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

"How are the preparations coming along?" asked the arrancar

"It'll need a few years yet master." answered the fraccion member.

"That's okay," laughed the arrancar "We have nothing, but time on our hands."

End of Chapter One.


	2. Authors Note

I'm writing this, because the last chapter had some major errors. I'm going to list them and put down what should be there.

1. "I understand, but I want to do this not only to be like you, but also to protect what is right." he calmly replied, surprising both parents with his answer

There isn't supposed to be a shift there.

2. "I'll call him down," stated .

There's supposed to be a Mrs. Yamamoto there.

3. "I am going to die."

I'm pretty sure that line isn't supposed to be there, but whatever.

That's all the errors, but I didn't do this authors note just for that. I also did it so I could explain the story a little bit (not that much at all really).

I call Yamamoto's wife , because she wasn't going to be in the story that long, plus Keith was never going to call her by her real name anyway. (And I just couldn't think of one.)

And just one more thing. Everything will be explained.

Thank you and chapter 2 should be out by next Monday.


	3. Authors Note 2

Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but now things should be running a little smoother. So the next chapter should be up soon…..ish.

Also there is a little something I want to say to make the next chapter understandable.

Keith (as said before) becomes a teacher at the Soul Academy. That being said means that he (I was going to write how I instructed them, but it would have taken too long) taught most of the captains (except his father of course), all the lieutenants, and all the third seats to. I trying to say is that Keith taught the normal students, but after a while he started specializing in students who were a little better than the others and seeing if they had what it took to become something better than the average shinigami. I will still be showing how he trained some like Kisuke and Yoruichi. I'm trying to go as fast as possible so I can get to where I want the story to be.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**This chapter will be going kind of fast so I'll try and explain things simply as possible.**

**I also noticed that in the first chapter I put down that Keith was going to join one of the thirteen divisions, when there was not a Twelfth Division yet.**

**Sorry about that, but anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Teaching**

**785 Years later. (Or 200 years before the Winter War)**

Keith was lying under a sakura tree, when he saw a shinigami approaching him.

"What is it?" asked Keith with a bored look on his face.

"General Yamamoto wants you to come to the captains meeting that's about to start" replied the shinigami.

"Oh?" Keith replied with a surprised look "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Yes sir," said the soldier and he ran off.

"Wonder what the old man wants?" Keith asked himself.

**At the meeting**

"Ah Keith you have arrived," Yamamoto called out.

"Yep I'm here," replied Keith "Why did you need me?"

"I have an important job for you."

"What is it?"

There was silence for a little while.

"Come on the suspense is killing me," said Keith with an impatient look "What is it?"

"I need you to train two people for me," replied Yamamoto.

"Who?"

"One is a student named Kisuke Urahara and the other is someone who is a little bit more important in status…….Yoruichi Shihoin."

"What!" cried out Keith "You want me to train the heir of the Shihoin family?"

"Yes," replied Yamamoto in a calm (a little bit proud) voice "The Shihoin family and I have decided that you would be the best for the job."

"Why?"

"They want her to become stronger."

"But why me?"

Yamamoto grabs Keith's arm and points to all of the captains around them.

"You see all these proud, strong captains."

"Yes."

"You taught them to use their Zanpakuto and you showed them that they could become captains and you also taught their lieutenants."

"Yes…..yes I did."

"Plus you have some of the best swordsmanship and martial arts skills around."

"I agree with the old man on this one," Shunsui spoke.

"As do I," Unohana agreed.

"You see I have the agreement of most of the captains here," said Yamamoto "Will you do it?"

"Well since you really want me to," answered Keith "I'll do it."

"Great!" Yamamoto replied "You start training Yoruichi tomorrow and Kisuke after her."

"What's with you and making me do stuff the morning after you tell me to do it?"

"I don't know," replied Yamamoto "Besides it builds character, anyway meeting adjourned."

"Builds character my ass." Keith mumbled as he walked out of the room.

**Next day**

It was a beautiful morning in the Soul Society, but for Keith it was not. Keith was already walking towards his training area, where he taught all of his personal students.

"_Well she must be there by now,"_ Keith thought to himself "_She's probably one of those stuck up snobs."_

He finally arrived at his training area, but no one was there.

"OHHH!" Keith yelled to himself "She better not be skipping!"

"I am not skipping," replied a voice from behind him.

Keith turned around to see his newest student just standing right behind him.

"By the way I'm not SHE, I am Yoruichi."

Keith just stood there for a minute or two, examining her. She was medium sized height for a woman her age (which right now I'm going to say 18 deal with it), with long, purple hair, dark, beautiful milky skin, and big golden eyes.

"Are you going to train me or just keep starring at me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ah sorry," he apologized "I just like to see how my new students stands."

"Why?"

"So I can show them the correct way to stand."

"Ah," she acknowledged "That's nice."

"So what are you going to teach me today?"

"Well I usually test my students to see where we should start." Keith replied.

All of a sudden Yoruichi raised her hand to ask a question.

"What?"

"How old are you Keith?"

"Why is that important right now?" Keith replied.

"I just wanted to know, please tell me?" she asked with big cat eyes.

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh "I'm 800 years old."

"Holy crap that's old!" she yelled.

"Thank you for reminding me how old I am."

"If you're so old, how do you look so young?"

Keith thought for a few seconds on how to tell her so she could understand.

"I have immense spiritual energy that I am able to control. With that I am able to make my body stop ageing."

"So what age did you stop making your body stop aging?"

"Hmmm," Keith said while thinking "I believe I was twenty eight."

"Nice age to stop at," she said with an approving look.

"Yea, but all this talking is not going to help your training."

"I guess not."

"Well I think we should start with the basics," he stated "I see you already have your Zanpakuto."

"Well of course, but I like to use martial arts more. I mean, I am in the Onmitsukido."

"Ah that's right. Well that means we can go straight to the test."

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi asked with a big grin on her face "I may just kick your ass with my techniques OLD MAN."

"Little girl," Keith said with an even bigger smile "I practically made the Onmitsukido."

The battle had begun.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter I would have also put the fight in this chapter, but I'm not that great at writing fight scenes. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry if it seems kind of short.**


	5. Authors notesummary

Authors Note/Summary.

Okay, I have decided to just summarize what happens up to...I'm gonna say when Ichigo invades the Soul Society. Why am I doing this? The reason is because I really don't write all those separate chapters...aka I'm lazy. So here it goes.

I last left off when Keith was about to fight Yoruichi.

The fight was a quick one, but it showed her skill. They each gained a lot of respect for each other. The next day Keith met the man named Kisuke Urahara. Instantly they became friends and so Keith trained both of them until he had nothing more to teach them, the rest they'd have to learn on their own. About 75 years (we're just jumping through time aren't we) later (or 125 years before the winter war) Yoruichi brought someone to Keith for training. The person was a girl (in her teens) named Soifon. The first day of training was not the best. Reason was, Soifon was really shy. So most of that day Keith spent trying to make Soifon open up. It took a lot of small talk and encouragement, but she finally did and thus began Soifon's training. She learned very fast, so fast in fact that only about seven months passed when Keith recommended that she try to become the lieutenant of the Second Division. Let's skip about 25 more years (100 years before the winter war, aka the Turn Back the Pendulum arc). Keith knew that there was something amiss in the Soul Society and when he was told about how Shinigami were disappearing he was not that surprised. A couple nights later while Keith was thinking to himself, Kisuke walked in and asked if Keith would follow his lieutenant, Hiyori while he follows Keith. Keith agrees reluctantly and disappears before Kisuke into the night. Unfortunately, Keith runs into some pretty bad (I guess it's kind of good to) luck. He gets there in time to see the gang, Hachi, Love, Kensei, Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa, Rose, and Mashiro getting bound and hollowfied by a group of mysterious people. Keith was about to intervene, when all of a sudden he got trapped in Aizen's Zanpaku-to (of course he didn't know it was Aizen) and he himself got bound. He then began the hollowfication just like the rest. Kisuke, along with Tessai came to save the day. So Aizen escaped after that and just as Kisuke was trying to help the others, Keith stood up with the hollow mask on his face (I'm going to describe his mask like this. It's rounded at the top, but than the mask has two fang like sections pointing down on the bottom. For the eye hole it's a long rectangle that stretches across the mask, where the eyes would be of course. There's only color on the top in a sort of flame design and there are three colors which are red which is on the very outside of the flame design, orange which is in the middle of the design, and blue right in the center) and to Kisuke's surprise did not attack, but instead he pulled off the mask. Keith still looked like he could go on, even though he just had an inner battle against his new inner hollow. He then told Kisuke that they have to do something and quick. Kisuke knew he had to take them away from the Soul Society, and he wanted to make sure Keith didn't get in trouble. So he told Keith that he would take them to the human world, but Keith knew if Kisuke did that they'd call him a traitor. Unfortunately, Keith also knew this was the only way that they wouldn't be hunted down. Then Yoruichi appeared saying that she would go with Kisuke, so that he wouldn't get into trouble. So Keith promised that he would visit both of them when he could and then watched his two favorite students run into the distance with the others. He promised himself that he would find whoever was behind this. Now I want to travel to when Ichigo invades the Soul Society and that's where the story will continue from.

Now that's out of the way I can write the story from where I want.

I think I'm also going to explain some stuff here so that you people (even though I'm kinda writing this for fun) don't have as many questions.

One part I'm going to explain is the part where Keith gets hollowfied. Yes, Keith is now a vizard, but that's not where that is going to stop at and you'll see what I mean when the story gets far enough.

Another thing is, I might skip some arcs like the bounty arc. Reason is Keith might not be involved in the arc (aka I didn't watch it so I don't know what happened).

Another thing is, like I said before this is story will have romance in it, but it won't involve just one girl. There will probably be four girls who have feelings for Keith.

Last thing is there are things about Keith in which I haven't said yet. Which means that some twits and turns will happen in the story, so I can't wait for that.

There we go I'm finally done. Well I should have the next chapter up soon and if you have any questions feel free to ask them.


End file.
